Brianne Walsh
Brianne Walsh (born 1989) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. An English Major at Decker State College, Brianne is also a cheerleader. A southern girl coming from the small town, Brianne is considered one of squad's veterans along with Pamela Flipspatrick, Michelle Gim, Kelli McAdams, and Julie Vaughn. Biography Brianne was born in Corinth, Georgia, to Tami-Lynn Walsh, a bar maid. Brianne's father had left her mother at the altar for her aunt Brandi-Lynn Walsh. Despite the incident Brianne actually didn't hold any resentment against her aunt, just glad it had happened before her mom had spent to long with a man who would just leave her all the same. Despite loving books as a child Brianne's vocabulary also tended to not really evolve, though none the less she had dreams of studying English at a nice college. Managing to be head cheerleader and both Homecoming and Prom Queen, Brianne was a popular girl in her town. After finishing high school Brianne headed to Decker State College in Malibu to study English as she dreamed. It was Brandi-Lynn who'd helped Brianne pick a college, having become closer to the family after her first husband, Brianne's father, left her. Pamela Flipspatrick and Kelli McAdams were two girls Brianne quickly befriended, and she also took to college cheerleaders Rachel Xanders and Michelle Gim, both treating her like a little sister. Despite her general enthusiasm and kindness many people said mean things behind Brianne's back, though no one dared ever say it to her face. When a DSC bus broke down outside of Stillsville Brianne was among the group, learning the word 'mannequin' for the first time before temporarily ending up one herself thanks to the Stillsville Camera and both Isaac Carter and Annabelle Carter. Brianne, like the rest, assumed all was well that ended well after and soldiered right along. Over the next year Brianne remained blissfully ignorant of both the Scooby Gang and that Julie Vaughn possessed the Stillsville Camera. When Michelle tried to oust Rachel from power Brianne ended up supporting her, wholeheartedly believing the false rumors. Tami-Lynn joined Brianne on her return to Stillsville and both ended up frozen, then affected by the Circle of Time spell cast after, though neither has returned to the town since the spell was completed. A few weeks later, after Rachel Packlin quit the squad along with Michelle and Rita Hemp, Brianne attempted to become Captain, but she was defeated by Stephanie Kinloch. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'4.5" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Drink: Tea * Special Notes: Thick Georgian Accent Relationships Family * Tami-Lynn Walsh, Mother * Brandi-Lynn Walsh, Aunt Fellow Cheerleaders * Julie Vaughn * Pamela Flipspatrick * Kelli McAdams * Missy Pine * Carmen Inglewood * Zella Krueger * Anne Noah * Stephanie Kinloch * Liliana Cassano * Casey Jackson * Genesis Salazar Friends * Rachel Packlin * Rita Hemp Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Clockwork Revenge Parts II and III * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mai Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Brianne is based on singer/actress Miley Cyrus. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Cheerleaders